Modèle:TalentsDB
}}} | allornothing = }}} | description = Every attack can be fatal! Increases your Physical Attack and P.Critical Hit. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = All-Or-Nothing}} | ancientwisdom = }}} | description = Reading scrolls left behind by your ancestors improves your Magic Defence and Dodge greatly! | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Ancient Wisdom}} | aresblessing = }}} | description = The God of War blesses strong minions with even more power. Increases your Physical Attack and HP. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Ares' Blessing}} | attunement = }}} | description = Become more attuned with nature. Increases your Physical Defence and Magic Defence. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Attunement}} | bloodthirst = }}} | description = A strong minion doesn't let its prey escape! Increases your Physical Attack and Life Drain. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Bloodthirst}} | bolster = }}} | description = No rest for the weak and weary! Increases your HP greatly! | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Bolster}} | bulkup = }}} | description = Exercise so you can look great for the ladies. Increases your Physical Attack. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Bulk Up}} | channelenergy = }}} | description = Focusing on your energy greatly improves your magical ability. Increases your Magic Attack. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Channel Energy}} | deathskiss = }}} | description = You have a Grim Reaper watching over you as an ally. Increases your M.Critical Hit and Magic Penetration. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Death's Kiss}} | deception = }}} | description = "To fool your enemy, you first fool your allies." ---Sage Doo. Increases your Magic Attack and Dodge. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Deception}} | durendal = }}} | description = Use this sword imbued with magic and parry incoming attacks. Increases your Physical Defence and Magic Penetration. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Durendal}} | elementalguru = }}} | description = Controlling the elements is easy! Increases your M.Critical Hit and HP. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Elemental Guru}} | energyflow = }}} | description = Read the flow of energy in your surrounding. Increases your Magic Attack and Magic Defence. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Durendal}} | feralferocity = }}} | description = Sometimes a minion has to behave like a beast. Increases your HP and Dodge. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Feral Ferocity}} | fortify = }}} | description = Minions train their bodies by hitting boulders. Your HP and Physical Defence increases greatly! | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Fortify}} | gaiaenergy = }}} | description = Attune yourself with nature and draw from its infinite strength. Increases your Physical Defence and Physical Attack. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Gaia Energy}} | hitandrun = }}} | description = A classic strategy: the enemy won't see you coming! Increases your Physical Attack and Dodge. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Hit-and-Run}} | lifeforce = }}} | description = Drink some reinvigorating water from the Fountain of Youth. This drink increases your HP and Physical Penetration. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Life Force}} | magicalshock = }}} | description = A light of wisdom shines down on you! You feel inspired! Increases your Magic Attack and M.Critical Hit. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Magical Shock}} | manabarrier = }}} | description = Channel your mana into a barrier that reinforces your spells. Increases your Magic Attack and Physical Defence. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Mana Barrier}} | manaburst = }}} | description = You're overflowing with energy! This burst of mana greatly improves your HP and Magic Attack. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Mana Burst}} | manaflow = }}} | description = Control the mana flow inside your body. Greatly increases your HP and Magic Defence. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Mana Flow}} | psychic = }}} | description = Reading the future helps you in battle! Increases your Magic Defence and Magic Penetration. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Psychic}} | rage = }}} | description = Certain things get the blood of a minion boiling. Harness that rage to increase you P.Critical Hit and Life Drain. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Rage}} | revamp = }}} | description = Target practice every day starts to pay off! Increases your Physical Attack and Accuracy. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Revamp}} | scaretactic = }}} | description = Scare the enemy to such an extent that you appear stronger than you actually are. Increases your Physical Attack and Physical Penetration. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Scare Tactic}} | skillful = }}} | description = Fear the minion who has practiced one attack 10,000 times! Increases your P.Critical Hit and Physical Penetration. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Skillful}} | spiralingmana = }}} | description = You focus your mana to reinforce your attacks. Increases your Magic Attack and Magic Penetration. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Spiraling Mana}} | spiritforce = }}} | description = "Meditate. Float. Enlightenment. In that order." ---Monk Doo. Greatly increases your Magic Defence. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Spirit Force}} | tacticalgenius = }}} | description = Vous maîtrisez plusieurs tactiques défensives, augmentant fortement votre Défense P. et Esquive! | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Génie Tactique}} | warchief = }}} | description = Every tribe needs its warchief! Train your leadership abilities and increase your P.Critical Hit and HP. | stats = | icon = | namecorrection = Warchief}}}} Usage This template is used as database for the known Talents in-game. Syntax Ex. Accepted Inputs *Talent Names uses the Template:MagicTrim which allows a wider range of acceptable inputs. As long as the correct spelling of the alphabetic characters of the talents are part of the string input, this template will be able to provide input. *For the DATANEEDED; it also uses MagicTrim, the main string designations are: description to display the Talent's flavor text, stats to display the Talent's stats' icons, icon to display the Talent's icon, and namecorrection which will return the Talent's Proper Name as seen in-game. See Also *Template:MinionPage *Template:Tooltip *Template:MagicTrim *Template:StatIcons Category:Chippou's TemplatesCategory:User TemplatesCategory:Database